My World to Yours
by Darka Dark
Summary: what happens when someone catches gwendal's eye? gwendalxooc my first kkm story.
1. My characters

**My Characters**

**My characters that I have for this story and what I'm going to tell you are their age and race.**

**Darka Dark Darkness – **_Darka D. Darkness_

Age: unknown

Race: Vampire angel demon

Looks: Black hair, which is back length, which flows like waterfalls and eyes that changes color, pale skin

Power: fire and shadow power 

Personal: love to invent things, smart, sweet, kind, and caring person

**Yuma Kai Soto** – _Yuma K. Soto_

Age: unknown

Race: cat demon

Looks: pink hair, shoulder length and straight, with green blue eyes, peach skin

Power: wind and waterpower

Personal: love to fight, protects the ones she love

**Kara Jai Moa** – _Kara J. Moa_

Age: unknown 

Race: Angel demon

Looks: blond hair, waist length, with green eyes, fair skin

Power: light and earth power

Personal: sweet and kind


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**When 3 girls come to the Demon world. Will Gwendal find his match?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh characters.**

**-Another World-**

There are 3 girls that look like sisters but are best friends. They were by the lake doing what they wanted. One had black hair, which is back length, which flows like waterfalls and black eyes. She was writing in a black journal. Another one was in the tree watching out for enemies. She had pink hair, shoulder length and straight, with green blue eyes. The last one was in the water playing around. She had blond hair, waist length, with crystal purple eyes.

The girl with the pink hair looked at the girl in the blond and said, "Don't go to far Kara. If you do you'll fall in."

"I won't Yuma!" she replied waving at her.

Kara kept playing and Yuma gave up on her.

"She just little. Let do what she wants." The black hair girl pointed out.

"What ever Darka." Yuma jumps out of the tree and sat down beside her.

"So what are you doing?" Yuma asked Darka.

Darka stopped writing and looked her, "A new invention. It's something that controls our transformation time. So we don't have to suffer during transformation time."

"Oh."

All the girls carry swords with a stone on the handle. Darka has a sword with black stone on it, Yuma has a one with a blue stone on it, and Kara has a one with a yellow stone on it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Darka and Yuma looked towards Kara. Kara was being sucked down in the water.

"KARA!" Darka and Yuma yelled.

They ran to her and tried to pull her out but got sucked in with her.

**-Demon World-**

Yuri, Wolfram, and Conrad were walking about the land. Yuri had come back to the land and all.

"Man, today is so dull. And hope that we could do something." Yuri said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Conrad.

"I don't know." He replied looked at the sky.

Then he saw a something coming down.

"Hey, I wonder what's that?" Yuri asked.

"That's strange."

"Lets go look."

"Hey Yuri! Wait up." Wolfram said.

Yuri ran toward where he had seen the thing in the sky. Wolfram and Conrad were close on his heels. Once there, Yuri saw 3 girls on the ground knocked out, one with black hair, one pink, and the last one blond.

"Who are they?" asked Yuri.

"I don't know. They seem to ok. Let's take them back to the castle to be checked on." Conrad said.

They brought the girls back to the castle and let the nurse check on them. Conrad and Yuri were outside the room that the girls are in. The nurse cam out and Yuri walked over her.

"So how are they?" He asked.

"Their fine. You can go see them if you want."

"Thanks. You want to come with Conrad."

"Sure."

"Ok, lets go in."

Yuri and Conrad walked in.

**-1 second before-**

Dark, Yuma, and Kara were in the room looking around.

"Were are we?" Kara wondered.

"In the Demon World." Conrad answered.

They looked at him.

"The Demon World?" Darka repeated.

"Yes. And we're wondering were you're from."

"We're from The World Frozen In Time. Or Mora for short." Darka said.

"Darka." Yuma hissed.

"What?"

"We don't know them. How came we trust them?"

"Cause we were the ones who found you and brought you here." Conrad said.

"So we came trust them." Kara said.

Yuma pouted. Darka smiled at her and turned back to Conrad. "Ok. So who are you?"

"I'm Lord Conrart Weller or Conrad. This is the Demon King, Yuri Shibuya. You are?"

"Darka, Dark D. Darkness. This is Kara J. Moa and Yuma K. Soto." Darka said getting up.

"So you're a king huh?" Yuma asked looking at Yuri. "You sure don't look like one."

"Well, I get that a lot. But hey I'm the Demon King."

Yuma looked around and noticed at something was missing.

"Hey, Darka. Were are our swords?"

"Right here."

She stuck her hand in her pocket and pull out 3 small swords. Then she laid them on the ground, said a spell, and the swords grow. Canard and Yuri had looked at her in amazement. Yuma walked over and pick hers and Kara. She handed Kara hers. Yuma put hers on her back, Darka put hers on her side, and Kara put hers on her back too.

"Thanks you always know what to do."

"I know."

"What kind of spell was that?" Conrad asked.

"Oh, a enlarging spell." She smiled at him. "So are you going to give us the tour?"

"Sure. How about it Conrad?"

"I guess if you want to."

"Great lets…"

"YURI!"

"Uh oh."

"YURI WHERE ARE YOU!" Wolfram yelled bursting in the room.

"Who is that?" Yuma asked.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt, or Wolfram for short. He is my younger brother."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE GIRLS!"

"I was just getting to know them."

"LAIR!"

"Its true."

Wolfram looked at them and Yuma turned her head. Wolfram notice this, "So who are they? And are they humans?"

"We're Darka, Kara, and Yuma. We are from The World Frozen In Time or Mora for short. And we're are not humans." Yuma replied.

"Good. Are they staying here Lord Weller?" Wolfram asked Conrad.

"Yes they are. They have no where else to go."

"Thank you so much." Kara said softy.

"So what now?" Darka asked.

This the first Kyo Kara Maoh story. So I hope your enjoying.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Good. Are they staying here?" Wolfram asked Conrad._

"_Yes they are. They have no where else to go."_

"_Thank you so much." Kara said softy._

"_So what now?" Darka asked._

**Now:**

"We'll his majesty has to do some work and Wolfram is to stubborn, I guess that I'll give you the tour." Conrad told them.

"Great. Lets get started." Darka said.

"His majesty." And voice called.

Gunter walked in the room. He saw the girls and others. "Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Yuma started to check out Gunter then looked a way. Darka notice this and smirks.

"No, I was about to send Yuri to you and give these ladies a tour of the kings castle." Conrad pointed out. "These ladies names are Lady Darka, Lady Yuma, and Lady Kara."

"Oh. Very nice to meet you. I'm Lord Gunter Von Christ."

"Nice to meet you to Lord Gunter. Your cute and just like the others in here. You can call us by our names. Leave out the Lady part." Kara said smiling at him.

"Come on Kara. Lets get going." Yuma said walking out the room.

"Bye." Kara, Darka, and Conrad followed her out. Yuri followed Gunter to where he needed to work. And Wolfram went on about his business.

Conrad showed them the dining room, where the going to sleep, kitchen, baths, place that they can't go, the garden, and other places. They thanked him and decided to explore around.

"I wonder who else lives here?" Kara asked her friends.

"I don't know. But Yuma, I saw looking at that Gunter person." Darka said.

"What?"

"You like him."

"How can I like someone like him? I don't even know him." Yuma defended.

"Sure what ever."

"Darka!" Yuma chased Darka. Darka ran, turned around, and ran backward. Kara followed them.

"Can't catch me." Darka turned back around and bumped into someone. Yuma stop, Kara ran into her, and they fell on the floor and look at whom Darka ran into. Darka looked up from the chest of the person she ran into. He had a frown on his face. Darka couldn't look away from the blue eyes of this person. She backed away a little from him but still staring into his eyes.

"Lord Gwendal." Someone said from behind them. It broke the trans that she was in. She looked at where the voice had come from.

Conrad came up to them saw the Kara and Yuma were on the floor and Darka close to Gwendal.

"Lord Gwendal, I see you've met the visitors."

Darka turn back to look at him then back to Conrad, "Lord Conrad."

"GWENDAL!"

"Danger." Gwendal whimpered in fear. Gwendal heard that voice and ran for his life.

"Wow, I've never seen someone run that fast." Yuma said look down the way Gwendal ran.

Kara and Yuma were getting up when they saw a girl with red her coming towards them.

"Now where did Gwendal go, Lord Conrart? Or you what to be my test subject?"

Conrad pointed down the hall where Gwendal ran.

"Thank you. Gwendal." The red head lady ran down the way Gwendal ran.

"Who was that?" Kara asked.

"That was Lady Anissina von Kardelnikoff. She likes to use Gwendal for a guinea pig for inventions."

"So that man that ran names Gwendal?" Yuma asked.

"Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. He is my oldest brother. He is a stubborn person."

"Lord Gwendal." Darka repeated looking down way that Gwendal ran.

Then they heard a yell form the down the hall.

**-Dinner Time-**

Wolfram, Yuri, Gwendal, and Conrad were at the dinner table. Darka, Yuma, and Kara walked in. Yuri looked at them and was about to get up but Wolfram keep him in his seat. Kara looked at Yuri and giggled. Conrad got up and brought the girl to a seat.

"Thanks. But we got. You've been so helpful Lord Conrad." Kara said sitting down.

"It's ok. You can call me Conrad."

"Ok. So King Yuri. What do you do for fun?"

"Well…I."

"Wolfy baby, how are you?" a lady voice came.

Darka, Kara, and Yuma looked at the lady who came in.

Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram got up, "Welcome mother."

"M-mother!" Yuma yelled on surprise.

"You're telling us that's your mother of you three." Darka pointed out.

"Yes, and I was former Queen of this place, the name Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg. And my I ask who are you three?"

"Darka D. Darkness." Darka stood up.

"Yuma K. Soto." Yuma stood up.

"Kara J. Moa." Kara stood up.

"We're from The World Frozen in Time." Darka finished form them. Darka, Yuma, Kara bowed down in front of her.

"Oh, I wonder how you go here." Cecilie said.

Darka, Yuma, Kara got up and sat back down.

"We'll find…Ah!" Kara grabbed her chest and fell to the ground.

"Kara!" Darka and Yuma said at the same time. They ran over to her.

"What moon is this?" Yuma asked Conrad.

"A new moon, why?"

"Damn. Darka, grab her other arm and looks go before she changes." Yuma instructed.

"What's going on?" asked Gwendal.

Darka and Yuma ran out the room with Kara between them. Yuri got up and followed them.

"Yuri." Wolfram started off. But Yuri was out the room.

"Come on Wolfram. Lets follow." Conrad interrupted.

Darka and Yuma when outside and put Kara down carefully. She was breathing very hard. Yuri hid in the dark. When he heard Wolfram and Conrad, he signaled them to be quite.

"Why now?" Yuma started.

"I…because…we'…re…. in…. another…world…." Kara manage to get out.

"Kara don't move or talk. That cause it hurt worse." Darka said.

"What will hurt worse?" Wolfram whispered. But his question was about to be answer.

"Aaahh!"

Kara glowed and her cloths change and grow wings. Her wings were pink angel wings. Then she stopped glowing. Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad look at her with gazing look.

"Why did it have to be me?" Kara looked around then to the night sky.

"I was prepared for this. So I have my own vile for blood." Darka took out a blood vile from her pocket.

"Why do you need blood of humans? They don't need to suffer like that. Well some do, but that's no the point."

"It's not my fault. It's my mother's fault for being one. Then my blood thrust demon of a father had to mate with her."

"Well my mom is cat demon and dad's vampire also but I don't need human blood to keep my strength."

Yuri looked at the vile that Darka had and think about who life that was. Wolfram saw Yuri thinking and pissed at him. Yuri looked at him and Wolfram shook his head no. Then they turned back to the girls.

"Well I can't go back in looking like this."

"You can drink your vile."

"Well, if I do then I have to stay out all night and since this happened. That means…"

"No."

"Yes."

"Then you have to use Kara."

"Hey." Kara yelled.

"No, I'll find someone to use. But it won't happen in another month or sooner."

Yuri heard enough and went back to the dinning room. Wolfram and Conrad followed. When they got back, they sat down saying nothing.

"So?" Cecelia asked.

"What?" Yuri said.

"What happen? Is she alright?"

"Yes. But lets just say they are going to be a weird trio."

Suddenly the door opened and they walked in. Kara transform back to normal and Darka's mouth was tightly shut. Kara walked over to chair but before she did she tripped and fell. Knocking some silver wear down. Yuma rolled her eyes, Darka chucked, and Yuri helped her up.

"Thank you." Kara said then looked at Yuri and blushed. She turned away from him, got up, dust off, and looked at the knife on the floor. Yuma notice that Darka's was on the floor too, so both of them picked up knifes on the floor.

"Yuma, Kara. Don't pick up the…." Gunter started. But it was to late. Yuma and Kara pick them up. Kara was facing Darka and Yuma to Wolfram.

"What?" Kara asked.

"You picked up the knife." Wolfram said.

"So." Yuma said.

"That means that you want to fight the person." Gwendal said.

"WHAT?" Yuma, Kara, and Darka yelled the same time.

* * *

For people who read my other stories, yes i know. i have to finish them. but this one will be short so i'll finish them. and others whoare just started to, i hope you like this story. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Last chapter:**

"_What?" Kara asked._

"_You picked up the knife." Wolfram said._

"_So." Yuma said._

"_That means that you want to fight the person." Gwendal said._

"_WHAT?" Yuma, Kara, and Darka yelled the same time._

Now 

"That's mad." Kara wined.

"Well according to the rule. Dropping or picking up a knife means the person is consent to a duel." Gunter informed them.

"So, me and Lord Wolfram have to fight and Kara and Darka have to fight? Well it's been a while since we did this. And a long since Darka and Kara fought too. So I'm going to enjoy their fight." Yuma said.

"Yeah. I want to see if I still have the skills to fight. So when will the fights start?" Darka said.

"Tomorrow morning. First is Wolfram & Yuma's fight then yours."

"Cool. Well, I'm going to go and work on…something." Darka ran out of the room.

"But she didn't eat." Cecilie pointed out.

"Well. She…she…" Yuma started.

"She doesn't eat much. She had a big lunch at out world." Kara finished for her.

"Oh, should I."

"No!" Yuma and Kara said together.

Wolfram, Conrad, and Yuri looked them funny.

"I mean. She just wants to be alone." Yuma said smiling weakly.

"Do you think she is working on an invention?" Kara whispered.

"I think so. In the morning, she'll come to us saying she got something for us to try."

Everyone ate in silence. Then went to bed. In the morning, Gunter came to get them and brought them to the place where they have to fight. Everyone was there but Darka.

"Where is Darka?" Conrad asked.

"I don't know. We haven't seen since last night." Kara said.

"I'VE GOT IT!" they heard her yell.

"That would be her having something for us."

Gwendal had a scared look on his face. " No it's her."

Then Darka came out to the group with 3 necklaces. Each had gems on them.

"What you got for us this time?" Kara asked Darka.

"I have done it. I worked on it last night and tried it myself. It works. So I made one for you and Yuma. Here." Darka handed Yuma the one with a pink gem and Kara the one with the yellow gem. Darka had hers with a black gem.

"So do the gems do?" Yuma asked while putting hers on.

"They help with transformation. So you don't have to worry about the moon signs and we can change when ever we want to."

"Cool. Can I try it out Darka?" Kara said very excitingly.

"Huh? Wait I'm lost. You're an inventor?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. I make thing. I put them all in my black journal."

"Oh. So can we see how one of them?" Gunter asked.

"Sure. Ready guys?"

"Ready." Kara answered.

"You've got it."

"Transform!"

Darka, Kara, and Yuma changed.

Darka's hair was put into a ponytail. Her clothing changed, and eyes changed from black to gray.

Kara cloths change and grow wings. Her wings were pink angel wings. Her eyes changed to a purple blue.

Yuma hair changes into a bright red. Her eyes changed to orange red color. She had markings on her face, purple cat ears, and tail.

Everyone looked at them at them very weird.

"What are you guys?" Gunter asked.

"We are demons. I'm a demon. Kara is an angel demon. Yuma a cat demon." Darka said.

"Now about that fight. Lets go Wolfram." Yuma said getting in fighting position.

"Alright, lets go."

Yuma grabs for her sword. Then Wolfram charged at her with full power. Yuma moved out the way. She jumped up in the air and landed behind Wolfram. She made a water ball and threw it at him. Wolfram turned and dodged and Yuma was in his face. She stole a kiss and moved back. Wolfram stood there looked lost but snapped out of it. Then he created a fireball.

"So you want to play with magic. I'll teach you how to use it right."

Then he threw it at her. Yuma blow it back at him, and then with one movement of her arm. A gust of wind knocked Wolfram on the ground.

"Wow that was fast." Yuri said.

Wolfram got up and dusts himself off.

"Since you're a girl. I won't mind about you winning."

"Wow Wolfram. You've matured." Conrad said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you know when to say when stop."

"Your great fighter. But that was not all of my power. I bet they won't use theirs either." Yuma told Wolfram smiling.

"So its our turn, Darka."

"Alright. Kara lets go."

Darka stood there and Kara looked at her very hard, and then Kara rush toward her. Darka smirked and looked at her. Kara took out her sword and slashed at her, but before it hit her. Darka disappeared out if thin air. Yuri, Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad looked surprised.

"Were did she go?" Wolfram asked.

"Right here." Darka said.

She was behind Kara. Then she created and fire shadow ball. It made Kara cold. Darka smirked and looked at the group. Wolfram mouth was open wide.

"What did you do?"

" Cooled her. That's all. She'll be fine." Darka said looking at her friend.

Kara whispered a spell and gat back to normal body tempter, and raised a hand. Then thunder came down into her hand. Then she put in the ground and it burst out around Darka. Darka move a little to slow to doge. The thunder hit her and she started to bleed on her leg.

"So this a blood shed thing?"

"No."

"Well, I have to win this then." Darka said warningly.

Darka move toward Kara fast and when she was right in Kara face she disappeared. Kara looked around. She was trying to keep her guard too.

"I hate it when Darka do things like this." Kara said to herself.

Then in a flash Kara was on the ground. Darka was standing over her. Wolfram and Yuri mouth dropped. Darka smirked and pulled up her friend.

"Nice fight."

"Yes, it was very refreshing and a good workout too." Kara added.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Both Wolfram and Yuri asked Darka.

"It's a secret." Darka said.

"I think your not a demon but something else but demon." Gwendal said.

Darka walked over to him and looked at him real hard.

"I am demon. I have demon blood in my veins."

"You sure don't fight like one."

"Well, I thought myself how to fight. I didn't have anyone to teach me. I lived on my own for as long as I can remember. So if you want to say I'm not demon. Check your facts before you judge. Cause your never know how wrong you can be." Darka said angrily and left the group speech less.

"Darka." Kara look at the way Darka ran.

* * *

hope you liked. review plz? 


	5. Chapter 4

**_I know i don't own any of the _****_KKM characters. Only my characters. i know gwendal and some of the others are kind of out of character, but i'm tring my best here. so get over it. thank u. enjoy._  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Well, I thought myself how to fight. I didn't have anyone to teach me. I lived on my own for as long as I can remember. So if you want to say I'm not demon. Check your facts before you judge. Cause your never know how wrong you can be." Darka said angrily and left the group speech less._

"_Darka." Kara look at the way Darka ran._

**Now**

"I think we should go." Kara suggest.

"You go. I'll stay. She needs you at the moment." Yuma replied.

Kara nodded her head. She changed back to her normal form and went after Darka. Yuma did the same and turn to the gang.

"What was that about?" Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram". Yuri hissed.

"What?"

"Its ok. Darka hates being judge by people who does not know her well. I did that once and she nearly killed me. That's when we first met."

"So she did live on her own?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. When I first met her she was cold-hearted. She let me travel with her and help me from time to time. Never spoken more then three words. She was a hard person to be around."

"So what happen for her to be like she is?" Conrad asked.

"I have to tell you that inside." Yuma said.

"Ok, lets go inside and finish talking." Gunter said.

Yuma and the gang went inside and Yuma finished her story.

-**Court Yard**-

Darka was by the fountain, sitting, and looking into the water.

"Why did I have to be the one with no father or mother?"

"Because you're strong and you know what's right." Kara said walking to her.

"I know. But I wish I learned how to do some things under a parents care. I want to know how to control myself when I loose myself. I want to learn how to be in control when that time comes for me to...u know what happen to me when that night comes. I want to learn so many things from a parent. But I can't, because both of my parents are dead and I killed them." Darka looked to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"You have your reasons for what you've done. But you don't have to blame yourself. You need someone to make your worries go away. And i knwo the right person, only if ti works out the way i want it to go. So lets go back to Yuma."

"Ok. Lets go. Thanks for talking to me." Darka gave Kara hug and walked back to castle with Kara.

-**At Castle**-

Yuma finish the story. Gwendal looked down thinking, Yuri had sad eyes, Wolfram looked at Yuri, Gunter cried, and Conrad was in though.

"So she became nice when she saw her half brother." Conrad asked.

"Yes. You see I was apart a vampire clan. So I'm Hire of the clan. So I'm about to become ruler after my training." Darka said walking in the room.

Everyone looked at Darka and she smiled weakly.

"My mother, she was the Queen of the danm whole thing. So she had me and I was next to take control. She met my father while she out traveling. And here I am now."

"We heard you grow up on your own. So what happen to your parents?" asked Conrad.

"Well… They died when…I was…. 8. So I live on my own until I met Kara and Yuma. And when I meet my half brother. I felt better to know I have someone caring for me and wanted to see me. Not to harm or anything. Cuz i had a rough time living on my own and with my parents."

"Oh. You can come to my world to see how to have a nice mom." Yuri suggested.

"Thanks. I have to think about that. I'll tell you my answer later."

"Darka, we want you to be happy." Yuma told her.

"Yeah. You don't have to fight on your own." Kara added.

"Thanks you guys." Darka whispered. "I don't know where I'll be without you guys.

Darka hugged both Yuma and Kara. Then she looked at Gwendal and glared at him. "But first, I have a score to settle."

She walked over to Gwendal and slapped him on his left cheek. He grabbed it, and then glared. Everyone gasped, and Yuma and Kara looked lost.

"Now we're even."

"Think you sshould take that back." Yuri started.

"No, I won't. And never will. He need to learn to watch what he say before it comes out his mouth." Darka said very firmly.

"She not taking it." Conrad remarked quietly.

"So you're not going to take it back?" asked Gunter.

"Nope, he needed it for making me feel bad."

"So it's settled. Gwendal I never knew u would be slapped so soon." Conrad said. Yuma, Dark, and Kara have confuse written all over their faces.

"Can you explain here?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah." Kara and Darka said together.

"Well, when you slapped someone on their left cheek it means you want to marry them. I did it to Wolfram and we're stick in this marriage thing." Yuri explained.

"Hey." Wolfram yelled.

"So you're telling us that I just asked Gwendal to marry me I have accepted it?" Darka asked summing it up, she started to get and was upset too.

"Yeah. Mostly." Conrad said.

"Wow Darka. Never knew you wanted to marry, and to him too. You must feel happy." Kara added and smiled. Yum and Kara giggled.

"Haha. Very funny." Darka turned her back to them.

"So, know that we know you guys. How about you, Conrad, Wolfram, Yuri, Gwendal, and me go on a trip around the land?" Gunter asked.

"You sure? You don't have anything important to do?" Kara asked.

"No. We need to get out. So I think its good for all of us." Conrad answered for her. "How about you, Yuri?"

"Yeah. You bet."

"Wolfram?"

"Most certainly. I have to keep watch of Yuri."

"Gwendal?"

"Whatever."

"So it's settled." Gunter said happily. "You girls should change and get a bath too. Oh, I forgot. You don't have any clothing."

"Don't worry. We have every thing we need. We'll see you a few." Yuma said.

-_30 minutes later_-

Gunter, Gwendal, Wolfram, Conrad, and Yuri waited outside for the girls.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Wolfram asked getting annoyed.

"Be patient. Girls have to take their time. They'll be out in a little while." Conrad insured him. Wolfram grunted.

Then Yuri gasped and they turn and saw the girls coming to them. Kara came out with a white headband and ribbon, a white shirt, and a brown long skirt. Yuma had a white ribbon in her hair, a white blouse, and a blue skirt. Darka had a white ribbon, green shirt, and a blue skirt.

Yuri mouth dropped a little. Wolfram turned his head. Conrad walked over to them and smiles.

"You all looked nice."

"Thanks." Darka said blushing a little. Yuma turned her head to hide her blush, and Kara looked at the sky.3

"Well you guys ready?" Wolfram asked getting on his horse.

"Yes. Now lets get this over with." Gwendal said getting his horse.

Yuri got on Wolfram's and Conrad on his. Kara, Yuma, and Darka stood there.

"One question, whose riding who?" Yuma pointed out.

"How about Darka with Gwendal, Kara with Conrad, I'm with Wolfram, and Yuma with Gunter." Yuri suggested.

"Why me with him?" Darka whined.

"Cause you two are now a couple and its right for you to ride with Gwendal." Conrad told her while helping Kara up on his house.

Darka pouted and walk over to Gwendal and hoped on his horse, Yuma got on Gunter's. Then they started to tour. They visited to village, lakes, field, and forests. Conrad and Gunter told them about the land and history. Then they stopped at a field with a lake.

"Why did we stop?" Kara asked while Conrad got off and help her off.

"Just some place to relax at." He replied.

Yuma jumped off, Yuri got off, followed by Wolfram. Gwendal got off then turned to help Darka off. She jumped off, tring to get off herself. But end up knocking him and her down on to the ground. She landed on top and Gwendal, under.

"Smooth." Gwendal said. (a/n: i know he wouldn't say that. just work with me. XD)

"Nice going Darka." Yuma said.

"Shut up." Darka said getting off Gwendal.

Gwendal got up and brushed himself off. Yuma walked around, Kara playing with the birds, and Darka looking around.

"Thinking?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"About this place, my life, and the marriage."

"Oh."

"This place is beautiful and all. My life is kind of coming together. Plus your brother is not taking a liking onto me."

Gwendal was walking by when Darka said that. Conrad notices him and nodded to him for him to stay and listen.

"Well do you like him or love him?" Conrad asked.

Darka looked at him then to the ground and blushed a little. "Well, lets just way I like him very much but don't know if I love him."

"Hmmm…. Maybe if you tell him this and see how he feels for you."

"You know how stubborn he is. He won't tell me unless he's force to."

Gwendal left after that comment and went to tend the horses.

"That's true but he is really soft. He acts tough but he is really caring."

"Whatever u say. I'll think about then I'll give him a chance." Darka decided smiling.

"You see," Yuri was taking to Kara and Yuma. "All u need to is...Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Yuri was taking by one of the bones. Darka and Conrad looked at him then started laughing. (a/n: i know conrad won't do that, but hey it worth it) Yuri wiggled off of its grasped and started to fall.

"Your majasty." Conrad started. He ran to catch Yuri.

"I've got him." Gwendal said moving from the horse to catching Yuri.

Gwendal caught him. He started to smile a little. Yuri got out of his arms and ran over to Wolfram and Yuma. Darka caught his small smile and smiled herself. They spent the rest of the day playing around and chatting. When it was late, Gunter suggested it was time to go. Everyone partnered up again and left for the place.

Kara looked at Conrad and asked, "What did you say to Darka?"

"Oh, just wondering about what she was thinking."

Darka was falling asleep on Gwendal's back. She tightens her grip, then fell asleep. Gwendal look at her and smiled. He stopped and moved Darka from behind him in front of him. She snuggled on his chest. Conrad smiled on how she acting. They made it the castle. Everyone notice that Darka was asleep on Gwendal and wonder why. Gwendal carried Darka back to her room and put her in bed. Yuma and Kara thank him for it. He left, and they started to giggle.

Once Gwendal was out of the room Conrad walked over to him.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gwendal replied.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4. I know i have problems of keeping characters within character. its just how i am. I might make this an M rated story. depending if I can get throught this with my mom coming in every 5 second. plz R&R, thanks. 


End file.
